


Kinky

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, British Character, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Fetish, French Kissing, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: A package comes to the Davie's brother's place, and Ray runs to the door to get it. It is a medium sized parcel wrapped in brown paper, and Dave, who had been smoking on the sofa, is curious to know what it is that has Ray so excited! Ray tells Dave to follow him into the bedroom if he wants to find out. He then asks him to strip, which he does. Ray puts his sleeping mask over Dave's eyes, and then opens the package. Inside is lingerie that Ray has purchased for Dave. He begins to dress him, and when he is done, tells him he may admire himself. Since he is in heels, Ray escorts him. Dave looks himself over, impressed by what he sees. Filled with lust, they go back to the bed and take care of their desires!





	Kinky

Ray was the first to hear the doorbell ring, and when he heard it, he did not walk, he ran to the door to open it! Once he did, he was told to sign a slip of paper, which he did hastily. After that, he was handed a medium sized box, wrapped in brown paper. Dave, who'd been smoking on the sofa, noticed Ray's eyes gloss over, and when Ray looked at his brother, his pupils dilated.

"What's in the box?" Dave asked. Something in there was exciting his brother far too much, and he was desperate to know what it was.

"It's a surprise. If you would like to know, come with me to the bedroom." Suggested Ray.

That narrowed what it was down to, but, Dave was still curious. Ray gave his brother a 'come hither' look as he took the box, and sat it on the bed. Dave was close behind, and decided to sit next to the box.

"Undress." Ray ordered. He began ripping at the paper like a child at Christmas, only this was far better than any toy, he was sure.

Meanwhile, Dave, desperate to know, did as he was told. Every garment sat in a heap, while Dave was once again sitting on the bed. Ray thought a moment, and then grabbed his sleep mask and put his on his brother.

"Don't peek, this fun and sexy, please!" Ray made clear.

Inside the box was a peacock blue corset with suspenders, matching g-string lace panel knickers, black stockings, and peacock blue stiletto heels. Ray had checked the labels of the other lingerie that Dave had stolen from his girlfriend, and knew what sizes to get.

"Dave, I am going to dress you, and then, you may take off the blindfold and admire yourself, but please, no peeking!"

"This sounds, well, kinky!" Dave said with a grin.

"We are "The Kinks" and maybe that name has driven us to do mad things. If so, I'm glad!"

Ray took out the corset, and held it up to the light. Such a gorgeous color, the catalog didn't do it justice. He wrapped the corset around Dave, and began to do the metal stays in the front. Dave could feel his brother's warm breath against his flesh, and he longed for what he knew would happen after he was dressed.

"How does that feel?" Ray asked, hoping it wasn't too tight.

"Snug, but in a good way, trust me!" Dave replied. He wondered what else Ray had for him. 

Ray pulled out the g-string knickers, and asked Dave to spread his legs some. Ray slipped them over his brother's feet, calves, and then to his knees, a shiver running down Dave's back as he felt the material against his skin.

"Stand up for a moment." Dave asked. When he did, he slid the g-string knickers over his brother's cock, and into the crevice between his ass cheeks. With this, Dave panted, trying not to get too aroused just yet.

Now came the black stockings. Ray opened the package, and pulled one out. He rolled it up and asked Dave to put a foot on his thigh. He had to search, so Ray just grabbed his foot, and unrolled the long black stocking over his little brother's legs. He then used the suspenders to keep the stocking up, and went on and did the next leg the same way. 

Ray was trembling from his arousal, and Dave could hear the hitching of his breath as he breathed, the room was silent, and he was close, all of which made Dave's heart pound.

"One more thing, and then you may look!" Ray reached for each of Dave's feet again, and then slipped a stiletto heel on. Dave gasped, knowing what he was getting, and this made it even harder for him to restrain himself. 

Ray removed the blindfold, and kissed Dave's forehead. He reached a hand to help him up, just in case he needed help wearing those shoes.

Ray looked Dave up and down, and was sure his blood pressure was through the roof. He was so exquisite, so beautiful, and so his!

"Come, I will walk you to the mirror." Dave wanted to believe he could walk graceful like a woman, but the shoes only made him like an awkward deer. He kicked them off, and when they got to the mirror, Dave looked at himself in awe! He was more beautiful than half the girls he had slept with, and as he posed, and ran fingers over the material, he asked. "Am I sexy Ray? Was I so sexy last time, that you went and spoiled me with new ladies underthings?" Dave bent over and gave Ray a good view of his perfect ass!

"You are beautiful, and I hope you like what I have chosen. Blue suits you quite well!" Ray reached and grabbed one of Dave's ass cheeks, and then smacked it!

"Ooh!" Dave squealed, rubbing his ass cheek. Ray came up behind Dave, and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. He began to grind him from behind, making it impossible for Dave to hold back his arousal. His cock was hard, and the panties were taught against his cock and balls. Ray put his palm over his brother's crotch and began to rub, the lace causing friction. Dave moaned, rubbing his backside against Ray.

"You bought this so you could fuck me in it, so fuck me in it before I explode into tiny fragments!" Dave was in need, and so was Ray! Dave went and got on the bed, pushing everything of, and posing on his side while Ray undressed.

Once Ray was naked, he told Dave to get on his knees. He happily obliged! Dave got down and moved the g-string out of his way before giving his brother a few licks. Dave bucked, and begged for Ray's cock.

"Can't get enough?" Ray teased.

"Nor can you!" Dave replied.

It was true, they were fighting or fucking, and luckily today, it was fucking.

Grabbing some lotion, Ray asked Dave if he needed fingering. When he replied that they had fucked so many times, and now he'd had a tongue bath, he thought he was good.

He pulled down the knickers, and then lubed up his cock, before ramming it like an arrow, straight into the core of Dave, Dave crying out and arching his back. Ray wasted no time and began fucking Dave in a frenzy, his cock like a rocket, it's fuse lit!

Dave was stroking himself, for he knew this would not last, and he wanted the ultimate orgasm! Thrusting into his hand, as he was thrust into, had him calling out God as if he were desperately praying. Maybe he was? Praying for a massive orgasm!

Ray could feel his lust rising from deep within, and soon it engulfed all that he was like a raging bonfire! Tossing his head back, Ray filled his brother with his seed, his cry one of deep desire! Dave was next! He erupted onto the sheets, stroking and stroking until he was empty. 

Ray grabbed his brother's right arm and licked it clean of Dave's come. He then pulled out, come rolling out with his cock. Dave let out one last moan, and then got off the bed. Ray followed. 

"Kiss me, Ray, you are too stingy with your kisses." Dave breathed. Ray pulled his brother into the most passionate of kisses, and left him breathless!


End file.
